the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund I Baelish
King Edmund Baelish, the First of his Name, was the most recent King of Westeros since his ascension in 370 AC. He inherited the Iron Throne from his father, whose death to avenge he led the Subjugation of the Iron Islands. His rule was disputed in Brynden's Rebellion, but he and his loyalists prevailed. Recently, King Edmund fell ill and died with his succession heavily disputed. History Early Life Edmund Baelish was born the elder of a pair of twins in 345 AC to Petyr Baelish, the Heir to the Iron Throne, and his wife Ysilla Royce, his younger brother being Roland Baelish by a few moments. The brothers grew up in the Red Keep together, as well as alongside their kinsman Brynden Baelish, who was a ward at King's Landing. Growing up, Edmund often viewed himself as being rejected in favor of his father's extreme devotion to piety. He was proud of his heritage, though, and wanted to be a good king, and so he studied with maesters and his mother all the more. Though Edmund did not approve of Brynden's brashness and outspoken nature, being more quiet and reserved himself, he saw that Brynden was quite a clever man and respected his talent. In 363 AC, he wed Elinor Rykker, the daughter of the new Lord of Duskendale. It was a marriage made out of love rather than politics, and despite the reputation of the deceased Lord Malentine Rykker, as King Petyr was too distracted by building his own legacy to care about the continuation his dynasty. Later that year, his first son Petyr was born, named after the Royal House's founder, as well as the reigning King and grandfather. Three years later, a second son named Tristan followed, but at the cost of the Queen Consort's life. It is said when his wife died, Edmund refused to speak to anyone and secluded himself for 8 days and 8 nights. Succession and Subjugation When King Edmund ascended to the Iron Throne in 370 AC, he was thrown into a war he never approved of. Many called for blood after his father was killed by the Ironborn, and there was no stopping the war. Reluctantly Edmund assembled all the fleets he could and set up patrols near the islands. He waited for reaving parties to leave, and then brought the fleet to strike at them, beginning the Subjugation of the Iron Islands. At the end of the war, Edmund made peace with the Ironborn, letting them continue the practicing of the religion, as opposed to the original intention his father had had. Finally, to seal the peace, King Edmund would take Victaria Greyjoy as his wife. An unconventional marriage for an Andal King, but Edmund had already been given two sons by his previous wife, who had died in childbirth. Two years later, the new Queen would give birth to Princess Asha Baelish, named by the mother. After the war, Edmund dismissed Lord Gyles Redwyne, as he had been one of the main proponents of the Subjugation, and to replace him as Hand, Edmund appointed his kinsman and childhood acquaintance Brynden Baelish, who in the meantime had become Lord of Harrenhal. Brynden's Rebellion While his father, Petyr the Pious, originally intended to convert the Ironborn once they were subjugate, King Edmund let them keep the Drowned God without coercion. What seemed like a minor decision would spiral out of control and cause Westeros to descend into civil war. In 381 AC the High Septon died. His replacement declared King Edmund a traitor the new gods for marrying a Greyjoy, and an ally of the heathens as he declined to follow up on his father’s plans for conversion of the Ironborn. The new High Septon also used his daughter’s Ironborn name as proof of his sympathizing with the Drowned God followers. The Hand of the King, Lord Brynden Baelish of Harrenhal, came up with a plan to appease the High Septon. After talking to the man, Lord Brynden found out that he wished to see the Faith Militant return to Westeros from Pentos. If this was done, King Edmund’s faith in the Seven would be proven. King Edmund refused however, wary of the trouble that the Faith Militant could provide. He decided to ignore the High Septon’s criticisms without a response. Lord Brynden left his position as Hand shortly after and thus began his rebellion against his kinsman. After the Battle of Harrenhal in 384 AC, Lord Brynden was captured, and subsequently executed. In the aftermath of the rebellion, Edmund appointed his brother Roland the new Lord of Harrenhal and Lord Paramount of the Trident, and himself focussed on the Dornish-Triarchy War. At the Siege of Myr in the following year, both of Edmund's sons led men, which led to the death of his firstborn Petyr in battle. Many believed that Prince Tristan had intentionally sacrificed his brother so that he could become king. King Edmund declared that he be stripped of his inheritance and forced to remain in Essos. Illness In 390 AC, Edmund contracted a disease, and he Grand Maester informed him that he was unlikely to survive for much longer. Wanting to enjoy himself once more, King Edmund announced a grand tournament and feast, open to all the lords of the Seven Kingdoms. He revealed the cause of the tournament, not wishing to lie about his impending death and also sent word to his son, Prince Tristan, to return to Westeros so the two would be able to see each other one last time. Category:House Baelish Category:King Category:The Iron Throne Category:King's Landing